Meu Império
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Não passava de areia, utopia... Pronto para desmoronar a qualquer instante. Milo & Camus


Título – Meu Império

Resumo – Não passava de areia, utopia... Pronto para desmoronar a qualquer instante.

Disclaimer – Saint Seiya não me pertence, nunca pertenceu e nunca pertencerá. Satisfeitos?

* * *

0-0-0-0

_Para minha amiga Camila, já que tanto a agradou._

0-0

Músicas Tema - Hurts (Versão do Johnny Cash)

Heavy in Your Arms (Florence and the machine)

The Other Side of Time (Mary Fahl)

0-0-0-0

* * *

Enquanto o tirava da água podia sentir como era incrivelmente leve, mas também, como nunca tinha carregado algo tão pesado em seus braços. Seria uma momentânea falta de força que o fazia ter dificuldade?

Estava anestesiado, não conseguia sentir, pensar, só viver o presente. O abraça contra si com cuidado, ainda dentro do lago, sentindo o rosto gelado, agora, mais do que nunca, de encontro a sua pele.

-Camus... – Murmura em sua orelha, com delicadeza, como que com medo de machuca-lo.

Era incapaz de absorver a dor.

E então, sem que percebesse, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, a primeira de muitas, um rubi, vermelho como os cabelos a sua frente, incandescente, depositando-se nos olhos fechados do que jazia entre seus braços.

A pedra preciosa era apenas mais uma gota, mas, diferente de todas as outras, era quente e feita de sangue.

-Por favor, por favor, volte para mim, volte a viver, por favor... – Balbuciou, incapaz de soltá-lo. E daquela vez, teve certeza de que sua proximidade nunca o machucara tanto como fazia agora.

* * *

Mais tarde, sentado no sofá de sua casa, tomando mais um copo de qualquer bebida alcoólica forte, olhava para a embalagem de vidro de láudano, a tentação falando cada vez mais forte em seus ouvidos, suave e maldosa.

Sentia-se pesado, exaurido, mas não conseguiria dormir. Estala os lábios, sorrindo funestamente, solitário. Bebe ainda mais, tentando usar a bebida como remédio, cada gole deixando-o mais distante da realidade, apaziguando mais seu sofrimento.

Não conseguia mais chorar, não conseguia mais sentir, estava amortecido, esmorecido.

E por todas às vezes que estiveram juntos, por todos os anos que passaram lado a lado, lamentava-se, pois jamais conseguira entende-lo.

Como poderia ser? Era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e nunca conseguira entende-lo! Falhara e por isso, agora, o perdera.

Guarda o vidro no bolso, desistindo da idéia por apenas uma fração de segundo, voltando sua atenção ao papel que estava em sua outra mão.

O papel amassado a sua frente era segurado com força e, enquanto relia a carta presa por entre seus dedos, o peso que carregava não era condizente com a finura do papel.

"_Milo, _

_Você deve saber que é a única pessoa de quem quero me despedir.  
Nem ao menos saberia dizer se há mais alguém que deseje minha despedida. E embora seja mais cruel, acima de qualquer outro, ainda o amo, e por isso, deixo-lhe como herança essas palavras opacas, desperdiçadas._

_Você sabe, sabe acima de nenhum outro. Nunca senti nada, ao menos não como uma pessoa comum. Nunca senti empatia, tédio, amor, nada nem mesmo pela mulher que me colocou no mundo, tal frivolidade levando-me a nosso encontro. Mas afinal, até então, para mim, todos que nasciam, o faziam simplesmente para um dia morrer._

_Peço que não tenha pena de mim, não agora que me fui, porque para mim, essa era a minha verdade, e nunca estremeci diante dela. Não era triste, simplesmente natural, inerente._

_Nunca havia me feito diferença, estar ou não aqui nesse lugar chamado mundo. Vivia um dia após o outro, sem expectativas, não fazendo nada além de minhas obrigações. Afinal, o que poderia haver, além disso?_

_De alguma forma, sempre acreditei ter vindo defeituoso, quebrado, com alguma peça faltando, algo que, apesar de não estar lá, não fazia a menor falta. Morte, dor, sofrimento, alegria, exaltação, todos eram uma incógnita a mim, algo tão distante, beirando o absurdo. Aquelas pessoas pareciam lutar para sobreviver, rasgando uma teia infinita enquanto passavam pela vida com tremenda dificuldade._

_Os sentimentos eram os pesares humanos, e, de certa forma, aliviava-me não senti-los._

_Quando te conheci, tudo mudou, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, pouco a pouco. Você foi cruel arrancando-me do meu mundo perfeito para a realidade dos sentimentos._

_De nada havia percebido até o dia que lhe contei sobre minha mãe, sobre como ela quase morreu, o que me levou até você finalmente lhe sendo revelado. Você foi o único capaz de me fazer sentir culpado por aquilo, por isso e por ela._

_Naquele dia você me fez sentir mais dor do que eu já havia sentido em toda a minha vida, até o dia de hoje. Uma experiência que nunca poderia me esquecer e esperava nunca mais sentir. Naquele momento senti-me um monstro, uma aberração._

_Você era a fonte de meus sentidos, minha razão de almejar sentir, por você apenas valia a pena e por mais ninguém. E se não fosse por você, desejaria jamais acordar de meu estado de dormência._

_Mas você é cruel, e como tudo que se vem, se vai, você tirou de mim tudo o que tinha quando partiu. Eu parecia sentir a sua ausência em cada poro de meu corpo, a falta intrínseca a mim, causando-me uma abstinência forte e dolente, cortante, maculada, suja._

_Assim, tornava-me cada vez mais consciente de como aqueles sentimentos me faziam falta, de como você, e unicamente você me fazia falta._

_Comecei a sumir na minha existência, definhando, cada dia sendo menos o que tinha sido no dia anterior. Eu precisava de você para viver, precisava de você para sobreviver. Minha desrazão tornando-se nítida, loucura que só por você seria percebida, verdadeira, obsessão._

_Eu estava morrendo e não queria isso, não queria voltar a ser o boneco vazio que um dia havia sido, pois uma vez tendo sentido, tornara-me um viciado nas emoções, desejando nunca ter de abandona-las. Mas a sua distância me tornava cada dia mais inerte, mais frio, mais similar ao protótipo estragado que eu um dia fora. O seu retorno quase partiu meu desacostumado coração, pois achei que nunca mais o veria, que nunca mais voltaria a sentir como já havia sentido. Acreditava estar sendo punido por ser como eu era, apenas uma demonstração efêmera de como poderia ter sido, de como eu poderia ter sido se não fosse o monstro que nunca antes ou depois sentira por mais ninguém. A cada dia, ficava mais claro o quanto eu pertencia à escuridão, pois nela, eu sabia me esconder, nela, pouco a pouco eu ia aceitando. Aceitava o meu sumiço e minha morte._

_E então, como que para destruir o nefelibata que havia sido, deu-me o gole de misericórdia, deixando-me a mercê da dor conspurcada. Fez-me claro como nunca poderia tê-lo, que meus sentimentos, que minha obsessão, era unilateral, assim como meu amor. Você me deixava, como se nunca tivesse estado a meu lado, me abandonava com um sorriso nos lábios._

_E assim com você vieram, com você se foram, minha luz, meus sentidos e minha vida._

_Mantive-me firme como nunca acreditei ser capaz enquanto me contava, esperando não transparecer, como meu pai em um passado tão distante, o desespero que me corroia, pela janela de meus olhos. Você me abraçou com força e me disse adeus e foi nesse momento em que soube que meu destino estava selado._

_Um mundo sem você era um mundo em que para mim, não valia a pena existir. E assim como acreditei um dia, poria um fim a minha tão insignificante vida. Qual seria a diferença? Os rios continuariam a correr, as flores continuariam a nascer, as pessoas continuariam a rir..._

_E ainda assim, enquanto escrevo essa carta, tudo o que mais desejo é que seja mentira e que, pelo menos uma vez, você possa lembrar-se de mim. Com mais força ainda, desejo que possa lembrar-se do que eu fui e do poderia ter sido e de que me guarde no fundo de seu coração, cumprindo assim uma promessa de crianças de que, mesmo não estando aqui, possa viver a minha parte através de você._

_Despeço-me esperando poder me sentir livre, poder voltar a sentir alegria, poder voltar a ser nem que seja um pouco do que já fui quando estava contigo. Estarei do outro lado, esperando-te._

_E assim, eu te espero, eternamente, do outro lado do tempo..._

_Nunca de outro,_

_Camus."_

_

* * *

_

Quando foi mandado para aquele colégio interno, tão longe de sua casa, jamais imaginara que isso viria a acontecer. Nunca imaginou tão drástica mudança em sua vida, nunca imaginou tornar-se um viciado, um devoto. Mas assim que pôs os olhos sobre ele, já soube o seu futuro.

Sempre soubera que ele era diferente, desde a primeira vez que o vira, e apesar de ser mais franzino e recluso do que todos os garotos que conhecera, era mais sagaz, frio e interessante do que todos eles.

Gostava dos outros, mas ele era diferente. Eles eram demasiadamente comuns, entediantes, vivendo de maneira ordinária, incapazes de se diferenciar, e todas as vezes que saíam para beber e se divertir, não conseguia deixar de pensar e perceber isso.

Ele parecia infinitamente superior, denso, como se o mundo não lhe fosse suficiente.

Seus olhos eram de uma profundidade impressionante, parecendo com buracos negros, sugando-o para sua infinitude, escuros, fazendo-o se perder, afogado como em um mar escuro. E antes que pudesse perceber, estava intoxicado.

Nunca em nenhuma vez o vira reclamar quando os outros tentavam agredi-lo, não o vira chorar. Ele era forte, demasiadamente forte para eles.

Quando falou com ele pela primeira vez, não tivera nenhuma reação, apenas percebendo como ele o analisava através de seus olhos frios. Perguntara-se se ele seria capaz de sentir alguma coisa, totalmente.

-Meu nome é Milo – A voz era de um garoto travesso que não pensava em absoluto na vida, mas na verdade, tivera sensibilidade o suficiente para enxerga-lo, entre todos na multidão, justo ele e ninguém mais.

Demorara um pouco para conquista-lo, mas quando o fizera, nunca abandonou o seu lado.

Foi assim que descobriu. Descobriu que estava certo, certo a ponto do absurdo. Camus era mais profundo e pensativo do que qualquer outra pessoa que conhecera, mas também, obliterador de seus próprios pensamentos, tremendamente instável.

Perguntava-se o que teria acontecido se não tivesse estado lá em diversos momentos. Provavelmente, o que acontecera no dia de hoje. Simplesmente não adiaria o inadiável.

Seus olhos transmitiam um vazio desesperador na superfície, algo que só os mais atentos conseguiriam perceber o quão fundo na verdade era.

Como era criança, não conseguira entende-lo em sua plenitude.

-Por que você não sorri com os olhos quando você ri? – Perguntou, certa vez, inocentemente. A resposta, obviamente veio acompanhada do famoso sorriso vazio.

-O que quer dizer? – Não sabia dizer se ele estava divertido, ou apenas enfadado com a conversa que estavam tendo.

-Assim parece que você está sempre triste, seus olhos tão sérios não combinam com a ação da sua boca.

-Acho que não consigo – Foi à resposta que recebeu, depois de alguns segundos de ponderação. Na época, achara aquilo tão estranho.

-Por que não? – Até tentou continuar, mas o ruivo simplesmente deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para as folhas de lição a sua frente.

Os dois estudaram juntos a vida inteira e nunca se mantinham longe por muito tempo.

Milo era simplesmente fascinado por Camus, o mistério que nunca desvendaria.

* * *

-Mas afinal de contas, você nunca me contou porque você está aqui, digo, por que seus pais o mandaram para cá – Pergunta, finalmente, em um dia de frio, na frente de uma lareira, enquanto escrevia, deitado de bruços no chão, distraído.

O ruivo, imitando o outro, enquanto escrevia, sorriu de leve, de sua maneira usualmente fria.

-Foi por que minha mãe quase morreu. – O moreno estranha, franzindo as sobrancelhas – Eu lembro de pouca coisa, na verdade. O estardalhaço, as vozes altas, gritando algo que eu não entendia. Passavam por mim com tanta velocidade e eu os olhava, sentado no corredor, perguntando-me onde eles estariam indo. Meu pai então surgiu no meio dessas pessoas, o desespero tão claro como a mais pura das águas.

"Sua mãe, ela está morrendo" Foi o que ele me disse, a voz com um tom de dificuldade, esperando por uma reação que eu não tive.

"E daí?" Foi à resposta que eu dei, afinal, todos têm de morrer um dia. Quando minha mãe se recuperou, meu pai me mandou para longe, dizendo-me ser uma medida de cautela, disse que não me queria por perto, que eu não podia ser seu filho.

Disse aquilo sem pausa, monotonamente, inalterado, como se nada daquilo fizesse diferença. Milo o encarava, os olhos arregalados, descrente.

-Que horror! Depois disso, até eu te mandava para longe – E voltou-se para o papel a sua frente. O impacto foi grande, visível, muito embora o outro não tenha visto primeiramente.

Foi como um baque, uma coisa terrível e assustadora que nunca tinha sentido antes. Seu coração, pela primeira vez em sua vida, parecia apertar no peito, querendo sangrar, transbordar, e, antes que percebesse, seu rosto estava molhado. Sentia-se mal, um mal inovador, novo e horripilante, nunca queria ter sentido aquilo.

Algo cristalino escorrendo pela primeira vez por sua face.

-Mas o que...? – Leva a mão ao rosto, vendo-o molhado. Era um monstro, e como tal, nunca antes tinha chorado.

-O que foi? – Pergunta, e, quando levantou o rosto, assustando-se com o que viu, não podia acreditar no que estava a sua frente, aquelas eram as lágrimas de um anjo – Camus, tudo bem?

Aproxima-se, levantando, abraçando-o por trás com cuidado e zelo, aninhando-o contra si.

-Não se preocupe – Murmura, baixinho – Eu nunca te mandaria para longe, não quando isso o significaria te manter longe de mim... – Com força, Camus se agarrava as mangas das roupas do outro, não querendo nunca sair daqueles braços, inebriando -se com seu cheiro.

Milo apenas o abraçava firme, embalando-o, sentindo aquele calor confortavelmente protetor e também desejou poder estar preso aquele feitiço para sempre.

* * *

Quando eles ficaram adolescentes, os remédios começaram. Eram terapeutas e mais psicólogos todos tentando descobrir o que havia de errado com Camus, coisa que Milo simplesmente não conseguia entender, por que afinal de contas, não havia nada de errado com ele, havia?

Ele era como todo mundo, mas diferente. Qual era o mal que havia nisso?

-Eles querem me internar – Fala, como se aquilo de fato não significasse nada, deitado de bruços no chão de madeira do quarto, escrevendo.

-Eles estão loucos? – Milo se levanta, exaltado.

-Não se preocupe – O ruivo diz, tranqüilizando-o, sorrindo de leve, sentido, levantando-se – Enquanto eu estiver com você, não preciso de mais nada – E o abraça, surpreendendo-o apenas por um instante, até abraça-lo de volta, tomando-o em seus braços, desejando conseguir protege-lo do mundo, esconde-lo junto a si.

Também foi o começo de algo diferente, algo que mudava dentro de si. Percebeu, desde aquele dia que só tinha olhos para Camus, só desejava a ele e ninguém mais. O seu cheiro, sua personalidade, sua pele, seus olhos, sentia-se atraído por todos, ninguém poderia supera-lo, ele era único, e, na verdade, para si, ele era sempre seria _o_ único.

Foi então que começou a mentir, ludibriando a si mesmo e aos outros a sua volta, não podia deixa-lo saber, nem ninguém mais, ele era muito especial para ser perdido em um ato estúpido. Esconderia aquilo bem fundo dentro de si, de preferência enterrando em algum lugar onde jamais poderia ter acesso.

Tentava evita-lo, mas não conseguia, pois precisava dele. Era uma droga e estava viciado.

Bastava um dia sem vê-lo para sentir-se sufocado, quase como se fosse morrer sem ar, e então, como um cachorrinho, voltava para seu lado, evitando seus olhos, com medo que ele conseguisse enxergar através deles.

Tentaria suportar. Tentaria refrear aquele sentimento o máximo que conseguisse, tudo para poder permanecer a seu lado, tudo para que não precisasse partir. Tudo para que conseguisse continuar a viver, porque desde já, já sabia que um mundo sem Camus era um mundo em que não valia a pena existir...

* * *

-O brilho da lua parece desenhado a giz, irreal – Comentou, olhando o céu noturno com encanto, a escuridão nunca antes lhe parecendo tão brilhante e carregada de gigantesco significado.

-E quem sabe ela não é, nunca saberemos. Quem sabe não estamos em uma peça e tudo o que vivemos não passa de uma pregação, afinal, papéis, todos interpretamos... – Responde Milo com uma voz traquinas, segurando de leve a mão do menor, apertando-a, desejando com força que aquele momento nunca acabasse e que pudesse permanecer assim, para sempre.

-Nunca entendi por quê as pessoas faziam isso... Observar as estrelas... – E sorri, satisfeito, leve – Mas agora, com você, tudo parece claro – E vira-se, encarando o que estava deitado a seu lado, completando seu pensamento. Com ele, cada momento era importante e seria guardado bem no fundo de si, junto a sua essência.

Milo o encarava de volta, um sorriso misterioso em seus lábios, um brilho inédito em seus olhos. Aproxima-se devagar, as testas se encostando suavemente, com delicadeza e, sem aviso, toma-lhe os lábios em um beijo carinhoso, cuidadoso, apenas por um instante. As bocas se encontravam quentes, e, insatisfeito com o que tinha, o moreno pede passagem, sendo repelido, com força.

Sentam-se. Camus respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, o rosto extremamente branco tomado por um leve rubor. E, se algum dia sentiu vergonha, para Milo, esse foi o dia.

-Desculpa – Murmura, baixo, olhando para a grama abaixo de si, não querendo encarar os olhos incrustadores a sua frente.

O ruivo estava tão surpreso que não soube como reagir, e ainda processava o que acontecera, confuso. Tão logo conseguiu assimilar, envergonhou-se. Como pudera empurrar Milo daquela maneira? Como se quisesse repeli-lo. Morde o lábio inferior, levantando-se.

-Nos falamos amanhã – Não teria forças para encara-lo, não mais, não hoje.

Naquele dia ao se deitar, sentiu o peito pesar, a dificuldade para respirar nunca antes sendo tão forte. O que estava fazendo? Como iria encara-lo amanhã?

Mas mesmo assim, a atração era mais forte, a gravidade os puxava para perto e antes mesmo que pudessem sequer hesitar, já estavam juntos, sem sequer comentar o assunto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Camus sentindo-se demasiadamente inferiorizado por sua reação e Milo crente que o ruivo não o queria. E se assim era, nunca mais se forçaria para ele, não se isso significasse perdê-lo. Se era assim que ele queria, permaneceria a seu lado, por quanto tempo conseguisse, por quanto tempo suportasse aquela doce e alentada dor.

E se fosse para realizar seus caprichosos desejos, fingiria que nada tinha acontecido.

Tudo por ele, tudo para ele.

O irônico era pensar que, na verdade, seu desejo mais profundo ele nunca foi capaz de ver, apesar de ser o seu próprio, e mais profundo desejo também.

* * *

Distanciaram-se por um tempo, pouco tempo é verdade. Um verão, férias. O suficiente para Camus voltar mais frio e parecido como era quando criança. Aquilo fez o coração de Milo apertar. Não devia deixá-lo sozinho, sabia disso. Como pudera?

As crises dele pioravam, parecendo cada vez mais fortes. Precisava, agora, mais do que tudo, estar a seu lado. Teria que engolir seu desejo ou cuspi-lo longe. Teria de arranjar forças para ignora-lo, isso pelo bem da pessoa que lhe era mais importante.

Certo dia, quando sozinhos no quarto, percebeu cortes profundos em seus braços, assustando-se. Não se lembrava daquilo no dia anterior.

-O que é isso? - Indaga, levantando o braço do ruivo com delicadeza, indicando os ferimentos.

-Eu me cortei hoje... Sinto como se estivesse desaparecendo – voz era trêmula, insegura – sinto que estou sumindo desse mundo cada vez mais, sentindo cada vez menos. Precisava saber se ainda estava vivo.

Milo começa a chorar, o desespero atingindo-o com força. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Quer dizer que não era mais o suficiente? Não servia mais para sustenta-lo, para mantê-lo vivo, respirando, sentindo...?

-Eu estou, e enquanto eu estiver, nós dois estaremos, viverei por mim e por você, por isso, não se preocupe, e nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas.

-É uma promessa?

Não responde, apenas pegando suas mãos e beijando-as com devoção, cuidado. Não poderia permitir que desaparecesse, que sumisse, e mesmo que isso fosse egoísta, o prenderia consigo, mantendo-o na realidade, o máximo que conseguisse.

* * *

Os dois alcançam os vinte anos.

Camus parecia estar parcialmente mais estabilizado, suas crises demorando cada vez mais para acontecer. Se Milo apenas soubesse naquela época que ele fora à cura de que o outro tanto precisara.

Já Milo, parecia não ser mais capaz de agüentar, o desejo dentro de si falando cada vez mais alto, cada vez que o via tinha de se conter mais e mais para não agarra-lo, não força-lo, não toma-lo contra sua vontade.

Suas volições e desejos alcançando níveis quase doentios.

Precisava tê-lo ou perderia a razão.

Mas não podia tê-lo, não podia olha-lo com esses olhos, não podia machuca-lo ou isso seria seu próprio fim, assim como o repúdio de Camus.

Alcançara um ponto crítico.

E finalmente precisaria se afastar, caso contrário, morreria ou acabaria matando-o. E não permitiria nenhum dos dois, não poderia permitir.

-Eu vou embora – Anuncia, sem rodeios, olhando para a parede a seu lado, evitando ver à dor que saberia que viria nos olhos de Camus.

Não podia mais agüentar, não a sua proximidade, o seu cheiro, o seu toque, sabendo que jamais poderia toca-lo da maneira que desejava, que jamais poderia faze-lo ceder, gritar diante de seu contato.

Tentava esconder tais pensamentos, cada dia mais difícil, cada dia um martírio. Seu amor não correspondido começava a enlouquece-lo. Precisava distanciar-se, precisava conseguir respirar. E ao mesmo tempo, paradoxal, desejava que ele pedisse para que ficasse, pois sabia que a partir do momento em que ele o fizesse, estaria cativo, e nunca mais poderia deixa-lo.

Camus engole em seco, olhando para o amigo que se envergonhava de encara-lo. Fora cruel, egoísta, mesquinho e só agora percebia isso. Aprisionara-o, jamais permitindo que partisse, impedindo-o de viver sua vida.

Não podia continuar a faze-lo, se o amasse verdadeiramente, e o amava, precisava liberta-lo, mesmo que isso significasse machucar-se. Volta a engolir em seco, tentando manter sua voz firme, segurando-se para não chorar.

-É mesmo? Para onde vai? – E sorri, sem que percebesse, o mesmo sorriso de sua infância, seu sorriso vazio, desprovido de significado. Assusta a Milo que levanta o rosto, surpreso. Aquela não era a reação que esperava.

Nem ao menos uma exclamação de surpresa? Uma negação, uma lágrima?

-Eu nunca vou te conhecer não é? – Uma epifania, um sorriso conformado, um momento perdido no tempo.

E embora não soubessem, simultaneamente, naquele momento, os dois acreditavam ser arrogantes ao sempre terem se colocado em uma posição acima da que achavam que realmente ocupavam nos corações opostos.

* * *

A primeira coisa que quis fazer ao voltar foi encontra-lo, mas controlou-se. Estaria pronto? Camus gostaria de vê-lo? O amigo que o traíra? Aquele que sempre prometera estar a seu lado e partira?

Segurou-se o máximo que pôde, inseguro, a idéia sendo incapaz de abandonar a sua frente. À distância entre eles tão pequena que lhe parecia insignificante.

O encontra em um dia quente de verão, um final de tarde. Primeiramente, assusta-se, nunca tendo visto o amigo tão pálido e magro como estava agora. Mas seus olhos, seus olhos brilhavam como nunca os havia visto brilhar.

Isso significava que estava tudo bem, certo? Tinha sido muita prepotência a de imaginar que Camus sofrera com sua partida? Que estava infeliz? Um sorriso amargo lhe toma os lábios, cuidadoso.

-Soube que já está na cidade há uma semana – Comenta o ruivo, encarando-lhe sem mágoa, diretamente nos olhos, como sempre fizera – Estava começando a me preocupar que não quisesse me ver.

E sorriu, um sorriso genuíno e tão despreocupado que pegou o moreno desprevenido. Não estava pronto, não estava agora e nunca estaria. E em apenas um minuto, as barreiras que demorara anos para construir na sua ausência pareceram ser destruídas e todos os sentimentos que sentia por ele pareceram voltar, transbordando, tão fortes que pareciam sufoca-lo, escondendo quem era ou quem deveria ser, como deveria se comportar, tudo obliterado pela presença do ruivo a sua frente.

Gagueja, jogando sua arma de defesa, desesperado.

-E-eu estou namorando – E sorri, inseguro, desviando o seu olhar – Você ia gostar dele, em alguns momentos ele me lembra você. – E levanta-se, ganhando distância entre eles, temendo por si e sua falta de controle, não querendo toma-lo como sentia uma insuportável e dolorosa vontade de fazer.

-É mesmo? – O vê morder o lábio inferior com força, antes de sorrir.

Esse por sua vez, esconde o baque que sentia, trancando-se em sua usual indiferença. Havia se aperfeiçoado com a sua ausência e nunca imaginou que seria assim, tão simples, vestir sua máscara para ele.

Eram desconhecidos agora, mais ainda do que sempre haviam sido. Aquela pessoa a sua frente não era mais o Milo que conhecera e como tal, não havia mais ninguém que conhecesse a ele, Camus como era. A revelação o assustou, fazendo com que estremecesse.

Ou talvez sempre tivesse sido assim, talvez nunca o tivesse conhecido, e só agora, com a distância imposta por ele, conseguisse perceber. Tudo o que sobrara de seu Milo do passado era uma imagem, uma quimera, uma mentira.

E por um momento, apenas um momento, desejou, com força, que Milo conseguisse, através de seus olhos, as janelas para a sua alma, ver o que realmente se passava por sua mente, a dor lancinante a que estava imposto.

Milo, perdido em seu desejo pungente, tão absorto estava em si, que perdeu o único instante em que o olhar de Camus pareceu transbordar de sua face, tornando-se opaco, para em seguida voltar a vestir sua máscara usual, escondendo dentro de si, todo o furacão de sentimentos que na verdade, estava sentindo.

Se, por ventura, ainda fosse o Milo do passado, quiçá e apenas quiçá, teria reconhecido a máscara fria imposta por Camus, mas este Milo do presente fechava seus olhos com força, se esforçando ao máximo no sentido contrário, não querendo reconhecer as dores de Camus, por mais que soubesse que estavam ali, as ignorava, tentando-se sentir mais leve e capaz de continuar em frente sem olhar para trás.

-Espero poder apresenta-lo para você em breve – E volta a sorrir, encarando o rosto anormalmente fino a sua frente.

É a vez do outro de sorrir.

-Eu mal posso esperar – Sangrava. Era cruciante. Como era cruel, por que estava fazendo aquilo consigo?

E então, uma última vez, Milo o abraçou com força, sabendo que nunca mais, para seu próprio bem e o de Camus, se quisesse continuar a viver a vida que construíra até ali, jamais poderia voltar a vê-lo.

E mais uma vez, embora não soubessem, guardavam no fundo de sua memória, a textura, o cheiro, a maciez um do outro, nada mais importando além do abraço que compartilhavam, perdendo-se um no outro como sempre deveria ter sido.

Camus o segurou com força, despedindo-se. Sentia-se fraco e mole, mas não se deixou entregar, colocando naquele contato tudo de si, esperando assim, transmitir, nem que fosse um ínfimo pedaço de quem era, podendo assim, permanecer sempre junto a Milo, onde quer que ele estivesse, esperando assim, finalmente cumprir uma promessa, há muito feita.

E naquela noite, embora ninguém nunca tenha vindo a saber, com um único pensamento na mente, Camus cortou o braço, demorada e cuidadosamente, apenas observando o líquido carmesim, viscoso, escorrer devagar.

Nada sentira, nenhuma dor, nada, sendo inútil tentar se concentrar.

E com um sorriso masoquista nos lábios, constatou que havia morrido.

* * *

Naquela manhã escura, Camus não voltou a acordar, seu corpo jogado com descuido em um rio frio ao lado de sua antiga casa.

Milo, que não conseguira dormir, sentindo um aperto no peito, largando tudo para trás, corre a seu encalço, torcendo para encontra-lo bem.

Nunca seria capaz de esquecer, enquanto vivesse, a imagem do jovem franzino, os cabelos ruivos espalhados pela água, como os de uma sereia, a expressão demasiadamente tranqüila. A visão queimada em sua retina, tal qual brasa incandescente.

Aquele não poderia ser o fim, poderia?

Não fora ao velório dele, se fosse, perderia a razão, se perderia para sempre. Volta a rir de si mesmo, ensandecido. Se ainda não se perdera, não sabia o que fazia.

Era tão irônico que beirava a comédia, e, enquanto amassava o papel em suas mãos, voltava a rir, descontrolado, cada vez mais longe da pessoa que havia sido.

Sempre havia sido correspondido, como isso jamais passara por sua cabeça? A morte de Camus era sua culpa, o matara, exterminara-o. Como pôde não ter percebido? Como pôde ser tão próximo e tão distante? Como pôde pensar que ele significava tanto para si que, se fosse para perde-lo, preferia nunca tê-lo?

Pensando agora, nunca ouvira sandice maior. Como tinha conseguido não tentar, quando tinha decidido desistir? Se ainda tivesse alguma força, punir-se-ia por tamanho ato imperdoável.

Levanta-se, desistindo de pensar, de sentir. Se fizesse mais, sua cabeça fundir-se-ia em pedaços de cristais avermelhados. Era mentira, tudo era mentira. Precisava vê-lo, precisava acabar com sua dor, precisava de uma comprovação de que tudo era ilusão.

Não se dá nem o trabalho de colocar os sapatos, esquecendo-se desses, enquanto saía para o frio da noite. Corre para a capela, ainda esperando encontrar o seu corpo ali, seus pés pisando em um chão frio, de pedras, cortando-lhe a superfície fina de sua pele, sem que percebesse, sem que se importasse.

Corria o mais rápido que conseguia, sentindo o seu pulmão arder com seu excesso. Nada mais importava, na verdade, nunca em sua vida, nada mais lhe importara além dele, além de Camus.

O alcança, abrindo a porta com violência, o recinto escuro e vazio.

Ele ainda estava ali. Por um momento, pôde respirar, aliviado.

Aproxima-se devagar, contemplando, desde longe, a face plácida, exposta, deitada, os cabelos vermelhos, brilhantes, espalhados com cuidado, dando uma impressão solene.

Engole em seco, não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas que lhe vem aos olhos, pesadas, saindo de sua alma para transbordar pelo seu rosto.

Pára a seu lado, acariciando seu rosto, seus olhos, agora fechados, eternamente, sua boca, agora esbranquiçada.

-Eu vou para onde você está, vou ficar com você para sempre, como lhe prometi porque descobri que menti para você. Não posso viver por você, não se isso significar que você não vai mais estar aqui comigo. – Ajoelha-se a seu lado, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, para em seguida beber todo o conteúdo do vidro de uma só vez – Eu vou para onde você está, vou encontra-lo... Do outro lado do tempo... – Murmura baixinho, como se não quisesse lhe ferir os tímpanos com um segredo infantil.

Com isso, lhe beija os lábios, o mútuo gosto de morte, amargo não o incomodava e por uma vez na vida, não se importou em macula-lo com veneno, com _o seu_ veneno.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo permaneceu assim, deitado, velando sobre o seu corpo, se já havia amanhecido, se ainda estava escuro, mas teve certeza de poder senti-lo respirar.

Não se moveu com o fato, sua própria pele ficando gelada, com a cor da extinção.

-Milo... – Ouve sua voz e o sente mexer o rosto, encarando-o.

Sorri, fechando os olhos. Se esse era o gosto da morte, o provaria de novo, e de novo e de novo, só para senti-lo próximo, como o sentia agora.

O vê a seu lado, um sorriso fraco no rosto, estirando a mão branca e delicada e não hesita em segura-la, pronto a juntar-se a ele, deixando tudo o que conhecera para trás.

Deitado sobre ele enrolava seus cabelos com os dedos, formando pequenos cachos neles, a visão começando a ficar nublada, apenas um borrão vermelho a sua frente. Sorri, um último pensamento cruzando sua mente, cruel...

Afinal, o que temos além de um império de areia e ilusão, que pode desmoronar a qualquer momento?

Estava escuro e agora dois corpos jaziam, a luz de giz da lua refletindo-lhes a cor da pele, em um velório vazio, em uma capela qualquer, juntos, como sempre deveria ter sido...


End file.
